


The guard and the lost princess

by theblakesiblings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblakesiblings/pseuds/theblakesiblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke meet on the ark, a lot of shit is about to go down</p>
            </blockquote>





	The guard and the lost princess

It was later than Clarke expected when she looked at the clock. "Shit it's almost 11pm" she said to Wells. Wells didn't look up from his book while mumbling something. “Wells, it's almost 11pm" Clarke said again in the hope he would respond. He immediately looked up and said "shit" under his breath. 

The rules on the Ark were strictly followed. You had to be inside your apartment at 11pm, and it was just Clarke's luck that it was 22:57 and her family's apartment was a 10-minute walk from Wells'.  
"Clarke what are you gonna do?".  
"I'm going home, duh".  
"But what if you come across a guard?".  
"Then I get a warning, I'm a good girl, they won’t put me in detention or anything like that" she winked and Wells shook his head.  
"Alright then" he said while he opened the door. 

Clarke was half walking half running through the halls when she saw two guards. She stopped for a second to think what was the best way to approach them, but the choice was made for her.  
The younger looking guard walked towards her.  
"What are you doing out so late?" he asked but he didn't seem mad, it actually sounded nice, as if he was interested in what she was doing.  
"I was studying with a friend but we forgot the time". He chuckled.  
"Sure, sure it's okay go on." 

She was about to walk away when the other guard yelled to the first guard.  
“You're not really letting her go are you?".  
"She didn't do anything wrong, did she?".  
"She is out too late".  
"Actually she still has 1 minute" the first guard reminded the other. "And since she isn't allowed to be out later than that I'm going to walk her home so she doesn't go anywhere else." 

The guard put his hand on Clarke's back and walked with her to her apartment. It was a quiet walk but they both didn't seem to mind.  
When they arrived Clarke was about to open the door when he asked  
"What's your name?".  
"Clarke, and yours?".  
"Bellamy".  
"Nice to meet you Bellamy".  
"Nice to meet you too Clarke".  
"Thank you for walking me home."  
"No problem, have a nice night".  
"You too Bellamy”


End file.
